


Most Wanted

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Criminal Jon, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FBI Agent Dany, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: She opened the file with shaking hands and checked the image again. It was Jon."Seven Hells!. What the hell have I done?"





	Most Wanted

 

 

 

_**10 A.M Wednesday:** _

 

"You look like hell"

"Good morning to you, too," Dany said, easing behind her desk. The cup of coffee was her second. Already she was thinking she'd need a third.

"Party hard, did ya?". Loras Tyrell, her partner, had missed the party but apparently had heard all about it. When he smiled, his brown eyes danced. She'd been paired with him since the day she'd been assigned to the Kings Landing field office. And they still were relegated to desk duty and paperwork. What the agency referred to as fieldwork only came after their superiors assigned every other agent above their pay grade. It was just another reason she felt the itch to rebel.

"I partied, but party over. So, give me some quiet while I wake up." She yawned.

"Sure thing, but Stannis is asking for you."

"Huh?" Dany sat upright. She double-blinked. The SAC was looking for her? "What did you say?"

"He came by twice. Guess you better wake up. Here he comes."

Dany nearly spilled the steamy coffee in her lap. She cursed under her breath, setting the mug on the desk as Stannis strode up.

"Agent Targaryen, need you to come with me."

"Yes, sir." She rose and hurried behind him. Immediately, flashes of her partying last night and the cutie she'd seduced without a second thought came to mind. Was she being watched? Had she broken protocol? Why would Stannis want to speak to her without Loras? This couldn't be good.

"Have a seat, Targaryen," he ordered, walking around his desk. Dany wanted to remain standing, but she did as she was told.

"I'm pulling you off the Slynt case. We need you on something more pressing."

"Sir? My own assignment?"

Stannis leveled his cool, blue eyes on her. "Is that a problem?"

"No, sir. I—"

"Good. The offender is Mance Rayder. We believe he's responsible for a spree of bank robberies on the south side." He picked up a folder and passed it over to Dany. "These are the jackets on his crew. We want Rayder. He's our target. Somehow, we need to find a weak link in his organization. Something we can use. Read the file. Give me an outline by the end of the day. "

Dany opened the file. She thumbed through the mug shots, surveillance photos. "Yes, sir. Will I be working with a team?"

"We got ATF involved and Director Davos is commanding the internal task force. Consider it an evaluation. Show us what you can do."

Dany wanted to grin but knew not to. She kept her face stoic, going through the images. "I think I—"

Her voice caught. Her hand froze on the bottom image. The camera lens had captured a beat-up car and a built guy with a wolf tattoo on his neck and a serious face. She knew that tattoo. She knew the guy. It was Jon Snow.

"Problem, Agent Targaryen?"

"Uh... huh? No, um, sir, no. No problem."

"Then get to it."

Dany swallowed. "Yes, sir. Right away sir," she mumbled, rising and bolting for the door. Her heart hammered in her chest. She avoided her desk, where she was sure Loras waited with a million questions. Instead, she beat a hasty retreat to the bathroom. It wasn't until she was alone in a stall that she opened the file with shaking hands and checked the image again. It was Jon. There was no mistaking him.

"Seven Hells!. What the hell have I done?"

 

 _ **12 hours earlier**_...

 

Dany swallowed her martini too fast. The apple-spiced vodka singed her throat and nearly came out of her nose from laughter. Cheery faces raised voices, and glasses clinked under the dimmed lights of the pub. It was her birthday, and she knew the rules. No working, no excuses; she planned to celebrate her 27th with a bang, and damn well enjoy it. Considering most of her assignments kept her on duty round the clock and traveling 160 days out of the year it was a tall order. What her friends didn't know was her birthday or not, she'd been on a private mission of her own tonight. The plan to find the sexiest man in the bar and let go some pent-up frustration was underway.

"We need more shots!" Margaery yelled, her bright-pink lips spread into a wide grin over her round face. She had chestnut corded dreadlocks that were swept up neatly into a ponytail. Margaery slammed down her Patron-laced shot glass, giving the waitress a wicked look.

"Don't let her drink another. Geez, it's Dany's birthday and you're acting like it's your twenty-first!" Missandei cut her eyes to Dany's other friend, Doreah. They both shared a smirk. Everyone knew that Margaery would turn any event into her event.

 "Ladies, can we join you?" A tall, blond man with a thin mustache and lickable lips spoke up. Behind him stood three other men, equally handsome, and diverse in height and appearance. The blonde locked his green eyes on her. Dany sipped her martini and smiled.

"You buying?" Margaery asked.

"Ignore her. Sure, join us. Today is our friend Dany's birthday," said Missandei, singling out Dany with a manicured fingertip.

It was all she heard from the rambunctious group. In fact, everything in the room went still, including her breathing, when the wood-paneled door at the front of the bar opened. Another man entered with rough look, dark curls and steely grey eyes that could only spell trouble. He was wearing a dark leather jacket and tight jeans, that screamed that those tight jeans were created just for him.

"Dany, did you hear him? He said he wanted to buy you a drink." Missandei nudged her. Dany pulled her attention from the man in a leather jacket just as he approached the bar. She focused on the three before her, noting their grins.

"Yeah, sure" Dany returned her gaze to the newest patron, and a slow, easy smile moved over her lips. The curly haired man walked towards the bar and ordered himself a beer. She treated herself to a long look as he paid for the drink, then tipped back his beer bottle. As he swallowed, the muscles in his throat contracted smoothly under a dark beard. 

“Here you go birthday girl”, she heard the blonde man from behind holding drinks on both of his hands. 

“Thank you, Mister”. 

“Please call me Harry”, the blonde dude said with a smug look. A chorus of laughter erupted from her friends as she tossed back the dark contents of the shot glass and then winced, choking. She slammed the glass on the nearby table and glanced over to the curly haired stranger who in turn watching her with that piercing look of his. The sound must have gained his attention.

The next moment Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the dance floor. The song picked up in tempo and despite her unsure footing, she put down some moves but all the while didn't tear her gaze away from the curly haired stranger. He dragged on his cigarette, his dark grey eyes sliding over her with a thoroughness now equal parts evaluation and interest. The swell of her breasts, the curve of her hips and the length of her legs all received the same heated look. Her nipples tightened in response. She watched his face as he looked her over the head to toe and back up again, so she didn't miss his pause at the swell of her ass beneath her suit.

He raised himself from the bar stool and made his way through the maze of pub tables towards the dance floor, towards her.

“May I cut in?” he asked in a husky voice with a bit of northern accent. Healthy male musk under the scent of a clean, woodsy cologne remained when he moved in front of her, his grey eyes assessing as he waited for her reaction.

"Yes," she said freeing herself from Harry and took the stranger's hand. The firm grip of his fingers, warm and dry and calloused around the sensitive edge of her hand, felt remarkably possessive for someone she'd met less than a few minutes before. All around them, couples danced with or at each other, the slow, driving beat of the song inspiring downright dirty gyrations. Hesitant and awkward on her higher-than-usual heels, she stepped closer to him to avoid other dancers and lifted her hands, then stopped, unsure where to put them. He slid his knee between hers and set both hands on her hips, his long fingers circled her hip over her slacks. 

His confident move solved the problem of what to do with her hands. They naturally curved around his neck, her fingers brushing those gorgeous curls of his hair. Between the heels and the unexpected shock of being so close to a man other than her ex-boyfriend, she felt a little off-balance, but for the first song, they simply rocked to the steady beat, nothing fancy, nothing overtly sexual or provocative.

He kept an inch or two of space between their pelvises, one hand on her hip, the other resting on the middle of her back. She gained confidence in her balance and took her gaze off his broad chest, her violet eyes flickering up to catch him staring at her parted lips. When he met her gaze, the stark male intent in his look stroked over her skin as physically as the rhythmic caress of his thumb at her waist. She wasn't the only feeling the connection between them.

They were dancing, yes, but by the time the third song blended seamlessly into the fourth, he'd brought her closer, pelvis to pelvis, his strong thigh between her legs, her unrestrained breasts swaying against his hard chest. She arched against him, seeking relief for the need throbbing inside her, but when she pulled away the chafing resumed, redoubling the ache.

If he'd intended for the dance to seduce her, it was working. This was foreplay, amazing, prolonged, heated foreplay, the brush of his thigh between hers, the rock and retreat of their hips, looking up into his eyes. He kept his hands well within the bounds of propriety but supported her weight, using his body with a deft sense of balance and awareness that left her slick and soft. Ready. 

“So it's your birthday”, he asked, his words a velvet rumble in her ear calling her back from some primitive place.

"Hmm Hmm," she agreed and slid her hands over his chest, along his ribs and into the back pockets of his jeans to press herself against him. 

'Happy Birthday, Miss?” 

“Dany”, she said. “And you are, Mr.?” 

His gaze darkened, now possessively intent. “Snow. Jon Snow”. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face and the palm on the small of her back pulled her firmly against him. He put his mouth to her ear. "Got an idea of what you want?".

She looked around the bar, at the noise and commotion, felt Jon's breath on the curve of her neck, his broad, warm hand on her back and suddenly wanted nothing in the entire world than to find out exactly how good he could make her feel. She slid her hand into the long hair on the back of his neck. "Let's talk about that somewhere else."

Again, the authoritative grip on her hand. Without a word, he led her through the bar to a studio apartment at the top of the building in which the pub was located. 

"Yours?" she asked as they entered the apartment. 

“I stay here sometimes,” he backed her into the wall near the door and removed her black blazer. Hands braced on either side of her head, he fastened his teeth on the sensitive juncture of her neck and shoulder, sucking at her skin with just enough pressure to make her gasp.

Desire burst inside her. "Kiss me," she said, the words floating breathy and feminine into the shocking quiet of the dimly lit apartment. A small hitch in his even breathing, then he obliged with a maddening, seductive kiss that started with one corner of her mouth, light flicks of his tongue teasing her until she tried to brush her lips across his, desperate for more. To her surprise, he held back, giving her only the merest pressure on his way to the other corner of her mouth, then delivering several soft, tantalizing nips to her full lower lip before she hooked her arms around his neck and took what she had to have. Her mouth open, she swept her tongue over his, tasting, demanding.

Aroused beyond her normal caution, she arched against him. Once she'd done so, she couldn't stop, grinding against him as their mouths danced and melded. He shuddered, the vibration rippling through her body before he tore his mouth from hers. 

"Tell me what you want, Dany." His low, commanding voice, the way he used her name, sent tremors racing one after the other through her body to coalesce in her wet, needy sex. One big hand slid under the loose edge of her top to cup her breast, the thumb and forefinger closing over her nipple with enough pressure to make her eyelids droop.

"Take me to your bed," she said, removing his jacket and lifting his t-shirt up to slide her hands along his ribs, exploring the hot skin over heavy muscle and bone.

"You're sure about this," he said, his voice strained. 

"Yes," she gasped. "Now!".He smirked and lifted her on his strong as if she was nothing and marched towards the bed. He pushed her down on his bed. She kicked off her wickedly high heel and quickly climbed up and met his lips once again. 

He then cupped her breasts under her now unbuttoned shirt, palming their weight and plucking at her pebbled nipples. The deft touch was hard enough to make her whimper but light enough to make her want more as she fumbled with his belt buckle and button fly.

"Fuck," he said on a sharp inhale as her fingers brushed his hard length. He helped her out of her shirt, popping buttons and peeled off her black slacks, leaving her with only a black bra and a matching underwear. His eyes bored into her. “Beautiful”, he whispered in her ear and pushing her on the bed, on her back.

"I can't wait to be inside you" His deep, husky voice penetrated her and scratched her senses. 

She held her breath as his fingers moved across her skin, closer and closer to her breast and skimmed her flesh just beneath the strap of her bra. She trembled as his fingertips traced ever- smaller circles around her nipples. Within a moment, he removed her black bra expectedly and curled his fingers around her breast, swiping a thumb across one of the peaks, groaning low and long. Dany swallowed, her heart racing like a rollercoaster on a downhill run. He did it again. She bit her lip to hold in a moan. The bed dipped beneath his full weight, and he continued his attention to her breast, squeezing, rolling the hard tip between his fingers. 

He slid his hands beneath her in an urgent grip, pulling her under every hard, hot inch of him. Then those big hands grasped her thighs and pulled them apart. Dany didn't even have the chance to draw a breath before he settled into the cradle of her thighs, as if he belonged there. Had every right to be there. With his muscled legs, he shoved her thighs wider. A rock of his hips that bumped his impressive cock right against her clit made her whimper.

She arched up to him and kissed him. He answered with a groan, curling his tongue around hers, entangling them again. She invited him to take his fill. Surrendered. Jon didn't hesitate to take his possession deeper. He held her face in his hands gently, as if she were precious to him. He took her mouth again in a fierce mating, throbbing with harsh hunger. The flame of his desire ignited her even more. Dany felt every crush of his lips and lash of his tongue against her own deep inside her, where she was now soaking and aching and praying he would replace it all with satisfaction. Soon.

He rocked against her again, and the ache between her legs tightened. She was on fire now. God, the heat raged inside her, demanding she know the taste of his skin. "Fuck me," she panted against his chest. "Please."

“I'm not rushing this.", he whispered into her ear and lowered his hand. Without a warning, he ripped her panties off in one swift motion and cupped her already wet cunt. 

He lowered his head. He traced her entire upper body with his tongue and settling on her navel to dip it in, inserting a finger into the wetness below. She gasped, sweetly. He nibbled his way around her womanhood and rubbed his nose into her tiny, coarse patch. Dany gasped and moaned as he growled into her. Her eyes were now closed and her legs snaked around his head. He licked up her slit, inserting another finger into her, and she arched off the bed with a moan. He pushed her hips down with his hands, holding her immobile as he did it again and again and again until she cried out louder.

Dany screamed with the livewire sensation. Shocking hot. Wickedly destructive. The sensations magnified when he sucked her clit into his mouth. The wet blade of his tongue stroked her sensitive nubbin, shredding her self-control. With a loud cry, Dany arched to him, gripping the headboard in her fists. "That's it," he murmured against her slick folds. In an insistent pace, he kissed, nipped, suckled, thrust—and utterly possessed her. Pleasure soared. Blood engorged her flesh, making every swipe of his tongue even more sensitive than the last.

Her heart roared like a wild gong in her ears. Boom, boom, boom. Tighter, tighter, the ache coiled, building into something beyond big. Huge was too small. Gigantic. Phenomenal. Mind-bending. "Oh! Oh my,” she panted. He lapped at her with the full width of his tongue. She kicked her feet, bouncing her ass on the mattress wildly when he abandoned the licks for long sucks of her clit. The torture became too much: she sat up with his head buried between her legs, trying to escape. He refused her any release and he accepted his offering, going weak under his sweet torture.

"Now," he demanded, thrusting his fingers into her depths and finding just the right spot as another lash from his tongue had her ache peaking, her pleasure skyrocketing. With a scream, she exploded in a never-ending series of spasms and clamped down on his fingers, ecstasy saturating her. 

He dug in his back pocket for his wallet and produced a condom. The package held between his teeth, his gaze roamed over her exposed body as he removed his jeans and boxers quickly and rolled the condom down his shaft. Dany had barely caught her breath before Jon crawled his way up her body, covering her.

Then he settled on top of her, her violet eyes meeting his grey's, He lowered his body to hers and kissed her lips. She sighed against his mouth, her legs parting wider and her hips rolling to entice him to take the plunge.

Then she gasped, her mouth forming a small 'O' as he thrust into her. She tensed as he gripped her hips and pinned her for inch-by-inch penetration.

He groaned, throwing his head back as she took him completely, the head of his cock pushing against her womb. "Oh, that feels good." Her voice fluttered.

Jon drew in a stiff breath at the punch of pleasure and then thrust into her again and again and again with increasing roughness. Groaning aloud, he held her hips tight, riding her hard until their bodies were slick with sweat.

Her silver platinum hair twisted and tangled around her shoulders. Every time he thrust into her, her breasts bounced softly against his chest. And instead of slowing down his strikes by tightening her muscles, she instead gripped his hips and threw hers upward to get him to go harder, faster, and that was second to the look in her eyes, pulling him, pushing him to take her further.

Their bodies slapped together over and over, hard and quick for several minutes. He hooked one arm under her knee and raised her leg up over his shoulder. They began to move as one, their bodies synchronized. Their breathing became mutually heavy and labored. They both smiled at the tenderness and passion of the moment.

He flipped her around in one swift motion and entered her from behind. She moaned at the contact and shut her eyes. He reached around and grabbed her breasts as he fucked her mercilessly.

For the next several minutes she was bucking her ass back against him. He gripped her body and held it as he thrust as deep and fast as he was able. The fully swollen head of his throbbing cock hit the bottom of her pussy over and over. 

She wanted to turn, to see his eyes, make contact, share, but he didn’t give her room. Her legs were shaking, her heart pounded painfully against her ribcage and her nipples and clit were swollen, throbbing bundles of aching nerves. They worked in unison now, his teeth grazed her shoulder, lost grip, and bounced against her skin at the rhythm of their shared movement.

She fisted her hands in the mattress, desperate for any solid ground as the waves crested. A deep stroke coupled with a firm touch on her clit and she exploded, stifling her cry in his pillow as release pulsed through her. He kept the same steady, hard rhythm, his hand on her hips and another one on her clit.

Within a few seconds, she cried out and lost herself over the threshold, release convulsing through her body until her feet quivered over the mattress.

Jon stiffened, shuddered against her back, and with a stifled growl, came inside the condom, growling like a wolf.

He collapsed on the bed next to her after depositing his loaded condom in the bin. Dany was completely spent, her cunt sore, but in a wonderful way. This was undoubtedly the best sex she ever had.   
  
"That was fun", she said after a few minutes, rolling and settling on top of his muscled chest, then taking his nipple into her mouth and sucking it. Jon laughed and it doesn't take long until he's got his lips brushing over her shoulder until he's got a handful of her breast, his cock hardening beneath her.

“Ready for more?”, he asked her with a wicked smile. Dany nodded enthusiastically and traced his body with her lips lower and lower.  


 

_**10.30 A.M Wednesday:** _

  


“Dany, Dany!”, she heard Loras screaming her name which broke her train of thoughts of Jon and the wonderful night they had.

“What happened to you?. I've been calling you for five minutes”, he asked with a concern.

An idea formed in her head. “Listen carefully”, she whispered to her partner. “This guy is responsible for a spree of bank robberies on the south side.”, she handed him the photo of Jon.

Loras raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner, “And?”

“I know how to find him”, she responded opening her cell phone and sending a text to Jon. “Our days in the desk are almost over”.

  


_**9.30 P.M :** _

  
Dany was in her apartment and waiting for Jon to show up. She had sent a text earlier, inviting him to her apartment and the thieving bastard accepted it.

As if right on cue, the doorbell rang and Dany quickly sprinted towards the door. She looked through the peep-hole and there he was, Jon Snow, standing outside her apartment, looking gorgeous as she last saw him this morning. She didn't want to do this but she is an FBI agent and case like this will raise her reputation and career. Also, Jon is a criminal and criminals should be locked behind the bars.

With a heavy sigh, she opened the door and invited him in with the fakest smile possible. He smiled and walked right through it. He leaned forward to kiss but stopped in the mid-air by the clicking sound of several guns. He looked around and saw several FBI agents surrounding him, with their guns raised directly at him.

“FBI!”, she said displaying her badge. “You are under arrest”. Without resisting, Jon raised his hand high up in the air and surprisingly smirked at her.

Thirty minutes later, they were in the headquarters and Jon was taken to the interrogation room. His hands were cuffed and his face was still covered with a black cloth.

“Did he reveal anything?', she heard the voice of her boss Stannis Baratheon.

Dany shook her head, “We were waiting for you, Sergeant”. Stannis nodded and marched right into the interrogation room, with Dany and Director Seaworth on his tow. All three of them were now standing in front of Jon and Stannis signaled her to remove the cover form his face.

“Ohhh! For fuck sake!”, she heard Davos exclaimed as soon as she removed the cover. Jon sported a huge smile on his face as if he heard the biggest jape on the planet.

“Release him!”, Stannis told her in a stern voice.

“But Sarge... This man is responsible for the robberies.”

Davos sighed, “This is Jon Snow, Agent Targaryen. He is one of our top agents and he was in an undercover assignment”, he said in a tired voice. “release him. Now!”

She hung her head in shame and turned around to see Jon still looking at her with a smiling face. “Fuck my life”, she muttered and walked behind him.

“Keep the cuffs, Love.”, he whispered in her ear when she uncuffed him. “We will need it tonight”.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are most welcome.


End file.
